Reimu Seiseiouhi
Reimu Seiseiouhi (精製王妃=霊夢, Seiseiōhi Reimu, literally "purified queen experiencing a revelatory dream") is a Visored settling in Karakura Town. She is a pure soul due to her upbringing, and views the world as black in white, never gray. She is also Queen's main character. Appearance Reimu's figure is that of a slender, waifish young girl; though she physically appears sixteen, several people have said that she looks even younger, much to her annoyance. Reimu's hair color is a light blue along with her deep blue eyes. Her hair is a little messy; it has two points at the top. Most of the time, Reimu wears a school uniform (from when she was attending school) which consists of a shirt, bow tie and a skirt. She wears it in an extremely unkempt way: with her bow tie loose and shirt only half worn. Personality Reimu has a blunt and straightforward attitude; though at times, she can be extremely awkward thanks to her tendencies to point out the darker things in life; which can be blamed solely on her upbringing, where she had nearly nobody to talk to. However, because of this, she had developed a superiority complex regarding other spiritual beings—due to being only able to interact with people who were hurt by the 13 Division Imperial Guards, she had decided that Soul Society was corrupt and everyone who existed in the dimension were nothing but trash. Despite this, after a certain Kannon Tsuchimikado approached her and decided to unofficially adopt her and attempt to knock some sense into her that the Soul Society isn't as bad as she had been raised to believe, and after many years of arguments, Reimu she acknowledged that she was too judgmental on the Soul Society under the 13 Division Imperial Guards' rule, she started to show her true colours—she can be very shy in some situations. Even so, after this sudden realization, Reimu can come off as a rude girl on a number of occasions but her goals are usually well-meaning. Kannon has stated Reimu to have a pristine, good heart, being very innocent, which is what makes her so dangerous, especially in the wrong hands. A fun fact is that Reimu speaks very quickly, and Kannon's first comment upon first meeting her is "Slow down. You talk too fast." History As a child, Reimu was raised together with solely her Zanpakutō spirit and was isolated from most fellow spiritual beings. Her 'caretakers' would only let her see people who had been hurt by the 13 Division Imperial Guards, which fuelled her hatred of Soul Society. However, not much is known about her past, other than she was actually raised in Hueco Mundo for some time before being taken by her 'caretakers'. It was during this time that Reimu began to develop Hollow reiatsu alongside her regular reiatsu, making her a Visored. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite her age and naiveté, Reimu has shown to be highly proficient in the art of Zanjutsu. She utilizes Kendō (剣道, Kendo; "Way of The Sword"), which is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship as her main fighting style; and while her way of wielding her sword is much like an unpolished diamond, special emphasis is put on the "diamond" part—she has a lot of potential in the area of Zanjutsu; and while she hasn't shown much proficiency, the fact that qualifies her for master status is her raw power and what she really does know in regards to the art. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to brandish her Zanpakutō in battle; it is quite obvious that Reimu is almost as dangerous without wielding a weapon at all and merely relying on her hand-to-hand skills. With Hakuda, Reimu displays incredible power—for some reason, her proficiency is much better in Hakuda than it is for Zanjutsu; but her potential is significantly lower. With her skill, Reimu can catch an opponent's attack, whether it is a weapon or barehanded; and she has demonstrated superb skill in the art of using her strong legs to attack—in fact, she mostly uses kicks in her arsenal, but on occasions, she will throw a punch or two. Shunpō Master: In regards to Shunpō; this is where Reimu excels at. Befitting her small build, Reimu has an absolutely astounding amount of speed; however, it is quite obvious that her speed pales in comparison to Kannon's. Even so, Reimu's immense swiftness can take even Lieutenant level Shinigami by surprise. With her skill in Shunpō, Reimu can actually augment her reaction times exponentially; this enables her to act in a matter of moments to almost anything. Being unaccustomed to speed-enhancing spiritual techniques makes facing Reimu rather difficult to analyze, as her speed is her greatest asset. Enhanced Strength: Surprisingly, for somebody so small, Reimu displays an impressive amount of strength; even outside of battle, she is strong enough to carry a massive boulder which is about five times her size with one hand. When concerning battles, Reimu has been shown capable of actually punching through seki-sekki with her bare hands; her strength is what contributes to her special skill of catching opponents' blows, unarmed or not. Frail Durability: Ever since her birth, Reimu has been of frail constitution. Even now, her fragile body continues to hinder her actions; as she often takes major damage from even the slightest of attacks. Reimu also has a heightened sense of smell; this also hampers her effectiveness in more toxic environment. She is prone to fainting after placing all her power into a battle; requiring her to rest for various periods of time. She is unable to completely withstand blows from more powerful opponents, so she has to rely on her immense speed to escape certain death time and time again. Kidō Expert: In regards to the Demon Way, Reimu has displayed incredible proficiency, though she prefers to rarely utilize it in a spell-casting way; instead, she has her own unique approach to Kidō that is unlike anything seen before—Reimu combines the use of Kidō with her Zanjutsu and Hakuda in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. For some reason, most of her used spells are left unnamed; but it is certain that if in battle, she will always use this tactic so that she can overwhelm her opponent easier. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Visored, Reimu possesses both Shinigami and Hollow-type reiatsu. The sheer force of her reiatsu is stated to be almost monstrous; and due to her unique upbringing, it has been stated to also be "pure and untainted. It's like she Reimu doesn't have an Inner Hollow at all." Reimu has very little control over this reiatsu; as it fluctuates wildly on occasions as well as actually causes any stealthy action to be considered impossible for Reimu. When released as an aura, Reimu's reiatsu is black and white, representing yin-yang. Zanpakutō Kūgetsuryū (空月竜, Moon Dragon Sleeping in The Void) is the name of Reimu's Zanpakutō. When in its sealed state; Kūgetsuryū takes upon the form of a straight katana which has a certain bright luster about it. The blade is curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. In addition, the tsuba is shaped like a yin-yang symbol. Overall, Kūgetsuryū is coloured predominantly in black and white; representing the dualism that is Reimu Seiseiouhi. Shikai: Released via the command of "Show your true form, Kūgetsuryū!" (今真の姿を見せ, 空月竜, "Ima shin no sugata o mise, Kūgetsuryū!"), Kūgetsuryū takes upon the form of an exquisite broadsword the length of a surfboard with a large golden cross emblazoned on the face of the silver blade. Its hilt is golden with dragon wings at on the sides, and the pommel is shaped like a small golden cross with a green gem in the middle. The end of the cross has a red ribbon tied to it. Along the cross emblazoned on the blade, there is a large amount on kanji, 千中空の言葉よりも良い、平和をもたらす一つの単語です, which reads "Better than a thousand hollow words, is one word that brings peace", a quote by Buddha himself. Shikai Special Abilities: Kūgetsuryū possesses an ability which is so unlike any other elemental type Zanpakutō; that is—it has access to twin elements; which are flame and thunder. With this, she can control and manipulate the kinetic energy of reishi to control, generate, and absorb fire. This is induced by Reimu raising the motion of a target's reishi through telekinesis in order to ignite it. She can excite or speed up an object's reishi, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. She can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. She can also control, generate and absorb electric fields. Reimu is able to alter the movement of electrons, allowing her almost any electricity based power. Simple powers include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers include manipulating energy in a person, starting fires, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Reimu can also generate and discharge the electricity through conductive media, and she nearly always uses her Zanpakutō as a conduit through which to discharge her electricity. *'Jinrai Tenshōgeki' (迅雷天翔撃, "Formation Thunder Sky Soar Attack"): The electric generator on Kūgetsuryū begins to spin and glow light blue with electricity. The blade then becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and large bolts of light blue electricity burst off its shape. A violet forcefield then forms around Reimu's body as she leaps at the foe, slashing merely once. When the attack is complete, the generator on the blade glows light blue for a tiny bit and Reimu becomes surrounded in light blue sparks temporarily. *'Entei Renbushō' (炎帝連舞衝, "Flame Emperor Chain Dance Piercer"): Reimu manifests a small orb of red, yellow and white fire in front of her blade and two rings of red-yellow fire form around the orb as well as the orb grows larger. With a swing of her blade in an arc pattern, Reimu sends the orb flying at her foe. When the orb hits, it flashes yellow, then explodes violently. *'Mōkaden'atsu' (猛火電圧, Blaze Volt): Mōkaden'atsu is a passive ability of Kūgetsuryū's, which prevents Reimu from being affected from special abilities, no matter what they are in origin, that weaken or negate her attacks or the side-effects of her attacks. This ability's activation is signaled by the green jewel in Kūgetsuryū releasing a pulse of flame and electricity the moment that an opposing attack which has the potential to weaken or negate her attacks impacts upon her; the dual elemental energies cancelling out the negative effects. *'Electromagnetism': As an extension of her fulgurkinesis, Reimu is able to attract metallic materials and utilize them to her advantage, such as being able to form a makeshift barrier out of scrap metal or traverse along walls, attracting the iron particles in the earth, buildings, and sea around her, before condensing and shaping them in any manner she wishes. Bankai: Shiseijū Ryūkotorikame Kūgetsuryū (四聖獣・竜虎鳥亀・空月竜, The Four Holy Beasts, Dragon, Tiger, Bird, Tortoise submit to the Moon Dragon Sleeping in The Void): In Bankai, Reimu gains a revealing light black dress with white ribbons and light-red trimming, wearing azure coloured gloves and a pink ribbon tied around her waist. In addition to the clothing change, there are two blue roses placed in Reimu's hair and a single blue rose with a heart shaped sapphire gem placed on her dress. Two wings, formed from blue rose petals, rest upon her back. In addition, Reimu now has thigh-high black boots, elbow-length white gloves, and wears a black choker around her neck. She wields twin dual blades which are crimson and azure. Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, Kūgetsuryū still retains its dual fire and lightning manipulation; but in addition, it gains the ability to use powers associated with the Four Holy Beasts, Seiryū, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu, in addition to the center dragon. *'Raijin Senpūhaga' (雷神旋風破牙, "Lightning God Whirlwind Break Fang"): The electric generator inside Shiseijū Ryūkotorikame Kūgetsuryū starts to spin and glow light blue with electricity. Reimu then raises her blade to the heavens and her body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity with large yellow lightning bolts scattering off of her as well. Reimu then leaps at the opponent and unleashes a powerful spinning slash at them at full speed, inflicting tremendous damage. *'Kūha Bakuenshō' (空破爆炎衝, "Empty Destruction Blast Flame Piercer"): The most powerful fire technique Reimu has in her arsenal; it starts when the blade of Shiseijū Ryūkotorikame Kūgetsuryū glows red-yellow with fire and erupts red-yellow fire from the back of the blade. Reimu forms a light blue orb of fire in front of the sword, before slashing forward, unleashing a powerful stream of light blue and white fire with multiple light blue and white rings of fire around it at the opponent from the orb. *'Hyper-Speed Combat': Reimu's Bankai can perform high-speed combat by amassing massive amounts of flame on her back and forming gigantic wings of flame; also granting her the ability of flight. Her new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpō prowess and allows her to create dozens of afterimages to confound her opponent. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing Reimu to pull off numerous blows to her opponent from all angles. At a single thought, Reimu can disengage the mass, reverting them to normal afterimages. These afterimages can also be utilized in a similar manner to Utsusemi. With the aid of Zanrai Ningyō, Reimu's hyper-speed is given a shocking twist, giving the foolish opponent who attempts to attack one of Reimu's afterimages minimal chance when it comes to dodging the incredible shock contact damage of a Zanrai Ningyō. *'Zanrai Ningyō' (残雷人形, Lingering Thunder Puppet): Reimu is able to shape a large amount of lightning into her exact likeness, which function as if they were Reimu herself, even able to bleed. After sustaining enough damage, they explode in a shower of thunder. Reimu often makes use of these puppets to utilize some of her stronger attacks and to act as diversions or support in the heat of battle. Zanrai Ningyō is by far, Reimu's most useful technique. *'Seiryū' (青龍, Azure Dragon): Reimu thrusts her blade forward, gathering and converging reishi upon the blade before instantly releasing it in the form of an enormous azure dragon that chases after the target relentlessly, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole. Being made of electricity, it completely shocks all it devours, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, it is able to deliver over a thousand incredibly painful shocks per second. This attack is easily Reimu's most used in her Bankai; and she is able to contain the dragon within herself to augment her power drastically. *'Suzaku' (朱雀, Vermillion Bird): Suzaku is closely similar to a phoenix; which is a mythological bird known for its ability to regenerate by rising from the ashes. Because of this, the ability of Suzaku is that of healing and regeneration, even regenerating lost limbs in a matter of moments with blue flames, much like how a phoenix is said to rise from its own ashes. Because of this, Reimu is very resilient and can take a huge amount of damage in Bankai with no visible consequence other than the time taken to regenerate. Reimu has explicitly stated that Suzaku is her greatest power; even more than her overwhelming attacks. She can quickly regenerate any part of her body except for her brain and internal organs. However, this power also requires that she had sufficient reiatsu. *'Byakko' (白虎, White Tiger): A speed boosting technique; Reimu sends her reiatsu down to her arms and legs, before changing that into thunder. Her reiatsu refines and intensifies the lightning, making it more dangerous—this refinement also manages to make Reimu's movements even faster; statically doubling her speed. After using this techniques enough times, whenever she moves, Reimu has a certain blur with every movement she makes—these effectively work as afterimages, which she can control with her mind; enabling them to attack her foe and do other actions. *'Genbu' (玄武, Black Tortoise): Reimu projects her reiatsu outwards and instantly shapes it into the form of a black tortoise which is entwined with serpents. Genbu serves as both an offensive and defensive technique, which makes it highly variable in many situations. Genbu's shell protects Reimu from an opponent's attack, while the serpents bind and inflict serious damage upon the opponent. However, if Genbu is struck straight through the center, Reimu will feel pain and receive damage in accordance. Reimu can also materialize it from a distance, allowing her to shield her allies without them realizing it. *'Ōryu' (王竜, King Dragon): Reimu's most powerful technique in her Bankai. Activating the powers of the Four Holy Beasts -Suzaku, Byakkō, Seiryū, and Genbu- at once, she brings about great power. She assorts them in a barrier-esque pattern which places them in their four proper directions, erecting a ritual shrine with her as the medium, allowing their energy to flow unto her and turning into the Yellow Dragon of the Center, "Ōryu". As she becomes full of their power, reiatsu gathers and converges upon her person, as she draws spiritual energy from Soul Society itself. Beginning to chant a lengthy incantation, the spell transforms Reimu's reiatsu and adds it onto the gathered reiatsu, as the Four Holy Beasts converge their energy above Reimu, before unleashing it all in a titanic wave of destruction which is shaped somewhat like the blade of a sword- it possesses incredible piercing properties, and is capable of splitting into any amount of smaller beams to cover more ground. When it impacts, it is capable of causing a huge explosion, which is enough create an enormous crater in the surroundings. Hollowification Hollow Mask: Reimu's Hollow mask appears similar to a stylized medieval knight's visor which is white in color. When the mask is formed, blue flames flow from Reimu's eyes, which then expand into the mask's shape before solidifying. With the mask in place, Reimu's eyes irises become yellow, and she has black sclera and pupils, her voice also has a slight hollow echo to it, and she gains access to increased physical enhancements. Reimu can hold her Hollow Mask for half an hour. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Reimu's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. *'Enhanced Strength': While wearing her Hollow mask, Reimu has shown that she has greater strength, which she uses to actually shatter the blades of her foes. *'Enhanced Speed': While wearing her Hollow mask, Reimu has shown enhanced speed, that enables her to zip around with impunity. *'High-Speed Regeneration': While wearing her Hollow mask, Reimu is able to heal any injury even faster than before. *'Ardiente Cero' (燃焼虚閃 (バーニング・セロ), arudiento sero; Spanish for "Blazing Zero", Japanese for "Burning Hollow Flash"): Reimu launches a very fast blue Cero by kicking in the air towards her target. The Cero is wide and follows the arc made by her leg during the kicking motion. As it closes in upon its opponent, blue pyres scatter off of it, and when it collides with its target, it causes a fiery explosion. Resurrección: Caos Borde Asura Devastar (阿修羅と魔龍の宴 (カオス・ボーヅ・アスラ・デバスター), Kaosu Bodu Asura Debasuta, Spanish for "Shade Master of Outskirts possessing the Dragon's Hand", Japanese for "Edge of Chaos, Ravaging of the Warring God Realm"): Not Yet Revealed. Trivia